Dear Ally,
by allyaustin
Summary: Ally's childhood best friend has been deployed in Afgahkistan for the past three years. Over the course of those years, she anonymously receives letters. And not just any kind. But letters of longing and love. Unannounced, her friend returns. The only strange thing is, the letters seem to be becoming more...frequent. Slightly OOC.


**Okay so first, I have no idea where the idea for this story came from but I just have this fetish for Nicholas Sparks books. So I guess you can say this ultimately can relate through to Dear John or The Lucky One. Both are absolutely amazing books and movies. Also I saw that no one has ever tried attempting a story like this so.**

**This story is really OOC. There's no real connection through the characters. They're not in Miami and Austin obviously won't pursue in music.**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

The searing sunlight riled through the warm November morning sky signaling to me it was just another day. The window seemingly edged open just a little; gradually allowing the early morning to brim over my eyes. I stirred slightly in my sleep, the lids of my eyes began to flutter open one by one.

I yawned briefly and just at that second my alarm set off. My small yet exasperated arm reached over to simply contort the device, that was currently causing my head to ache, off.

**8 A.M.**

I merely groaned at my demise and after what seemed like hours, I managed to pull half of my body up to adjust against my headboard.

A moment later, the sounding of purring filled the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I slowly reached over and grasped her in my hands. My hand soothingly plastered against her fur as I repeatedly stroked it.

I smiled gracefully and held her up as I crawled out of bed. My feet dangled to the ground as I let her fall freely out of my hands. She went down sloppily but caught her balanced as she disappeared from my sight through my bedroom door.

I giggled a little at her landing before running a hand through my quite muffled hair. I pulled the sheets around my body back and focused my attention on the metal frame sitting solely on my end table.

Moments passed before I reached over for the frame and scanned my finger over the glass. My eyes stung a little but I held it back. The lump in my throat hardened as I gently smiled at the memory the picture brought to me.

It was a time in my life, I missed dearly. I was happy, unbelievably happy at that for the first time in a long time. I missed that, more than anyone could ever know. I missed..._him_.

I set the picture down back beside my bed and inwardly groaned at my own feeling of laziness. I heaved myself up and headed for the bathroom. Instinctively closing the door behind me.

I stared at myself in the mirror, the bags under my eyes didn't do me any kind of justice at all. The redness in my face was even more noticeable now and my face showed soreness. I was definitely tired, for lack of a better word. But there was nothing I could do. I had been working my ass off down at the coffee shop because I needed the money for tuition. Badly.

And if that meant working for sixteen hours straight, then I would.

I wiped the crud out of my eyes and reached for the face wash. I grabbed my twist tie and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and pushed the lingering pieces of hair behind my ear before proceeding.

I leveled the water to my face as I thoroughly washed it. My fingers trailed down my face slowly and it gave me a rejuvenating feeling.

I sighed and dropped the towel into the bin underneath the sink before walking towards the shower.

Stripping down bare, I climbed in and let the hot water soak down my body and within 10 I was out.

I securely wrapped the towel around my body, tucking it in to hold it in place. I moved out of the bathroom and made my way down the stairs.

When my foot reached the last step, I noticed, Ella, at the bottom. I nearly tripped over her which frightened her a little. I moved over and lightly feathered her fur once more before passing over her.

I made my way over to the kitchen. I grabbed the coffee mix from the cabinet and poured it into the mixer. Setting the timer and getting out my essentials, afterwards. I proceedingly walked back up the stairs and up to my room.

I moved to my closet and pulled out a light yellow romper. I dropped the towel from my body and pulled my under wear on including my bra. Once adjusted, I pulled my legs through the romper and slid my hands safely through.

I let my hair down and let it fall naturally upon my un-broaden shoulders. I grabbed my white wedges before making a trip back down the stairs.

"Ella!" I called from the kitchen as I grabbed the jug of milk from the fridge. Seconds, later I could hear the sound of little foot steps nearing in beside me as I poured the milk into the bowl for her.

I chuckled at her eagerness and hurriedly grabbed me a cup of coffee and grabbed my iPhone from the counter.

I walked into the front room and grabbed my jean jacket from the coat rack. Rolling my eyes to myself when I read Trish's text.

_You're late. Hurry up mopey!_

I immediately opened the front door to the apartment and slid my way out, making it to the mailboxes rowed in front of the apartment complex.

I scanned through them for my number; finally landing on it. I opened my PO Box and like I expected there laid the letter.

I breathed in a little before momentarily holding the letter in my hand. It had been weeks since I had gotten my last one. They usually would come every week but then they began to slow down over the last few months.

Yep. They were anonymous. I still had no idea of who could be behind these letters, but they were part of what made my day. For the past three longest years of my life, the vividness in the letters have put me in awe. I never told anyone about them. I kept them all hid away. I honestly didn't know what to say. I just wanted to know who, but something told me I'd never find out.

I pulled the letter out from the envelope that had the same signature of 'Dear Ally,' I opened the letter anxiously.

_Dear Ally,_

_I hope everything is going well with you. I know I've kind of abandoned writing to you. I miss you. I'm sorry it took me a couple of months. It's hard. I just want to see you. I want to be able to feel you. I wish I could tell you the truth but it's not that easy. I don't want to lose you. Because if I do, I'll turn into that hopelessly in love heart broken boy I promised myself I'd never be. It's been so long since that first day we met. Even though everything's different now. I always find myself thinking about me and you. I wish you cared for me the way I care for you._

_Love, Unknown_

I frowned solemnly at the letter. I wish I could feel the way they felt about me, I really wish I could. But there was only so much I could do.

The letters I received were very valuable to me. I never really had the guts to ever write them back. I felt it was probably best. Plus, I think that's what they wanted. What was I even supposed to say?

I refolded the letter in my hands and put it back into the envelope, stuffing it in my pocket for the time being.

I began to walk off towards the sidewalk which led to the campus. After about fifteen minutes, I made my way pass the dorms and towards the coffee shop.

I continued along the sidewalk when I heard foot steps closing in behind me. I whipped my head around but there was no one in sight. I mentally shrugged and brushed it off.

I entered in through the door and spotted Trish on the side of the shop and I waved casually over to her.

I sat in the seat rowed in front of her.

"About time you came, I was about to ditch." Trish retorted, sipping a bit of her coffee.

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry, just woke up late." I said tiredly.

Trish's face softened. "Ally."

"Hmm?" I asked facing her fully.

"You okay?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Trish, don't." I sighed, crossing my arms and leaning back slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ally. It's just every time I see you, I worry." She confessed. "You can't keep working yourself like this,"

"What else am I supposed to do? It's the only way I know, Trish. It sucks bu-"

"You need it for tuition, I know."

A few years ago, both of my parents had passed in a car accident. The second I found out, I lost it. I was never really the same after that. It really got to me. Trish was the only one there for me. She's really the reason why I'm even sitting here now. That was an extremely bad time in my life. I took it hard and the position I was in, made me unstable. I pretty much was this close to becoming suicidal. I never had a way to get any money for college. My scholarship only lasted for about two years before I was unannouncingly cut off. Ever since then I've been barely getting by. I guess you could say I never really lived the life that most did. I had my fair share.

"It makes...three years today." I enveloped my face into my hands, my tone a little cracky.

Trish was caught off guard from the change of the subject suddenly. "Since he left, I know." She sat up straightly in her seat. "Look, we can talk about it, if you want. You can't keep...holding back."

I nodded. "What's there to discuss? He left to go do what he felt was right." I shrugged. "It's over with."

"And hasn't contacted you since," Trish added.

"I know, thanks for reminding me." I said dryly.

"You know he misses you, as much as you miss him."

"It's been three years, what are even the odds? He's probably forgotten about me ages ago."

"Well, he's doing something most wouldn't, you know?" She replied.

"I'm proud of him." I clutched to my cup off coffee a little tightly. "Very."

"We all want him home. Have you talked to Mike and MeMe?"

I shook my head. "I lost contact with them too, I don't think they'd want to see me anyways."

"You should go see them." Trish suggested.

I quickly objected. "No! No way. What would I even say?"

"Ally, you're like family. You're kidding me right?" Trish deadpanned. "Austin's been gone for so long now. You can ask them how he's doing."

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's so unannounced and they probably won't remember me either."

"Austin and you were stuck like glue. Of course they'll remember you. You were his best friend."

"Maybe," I said nervously.

"If I have to drag you there, I will." She said seriousness hendering her face.

I rolled my eyes before getting up. "I'm going to go me some bagels, I'll be right back,"

Trish just nodded.

I smiled briefly before heading over to the barista, Tiffany. My co-worker.

"Usual?" She said furrowing her eyebrows up as I got closer to the counter.

I laughed and nodded. "Yep. minus the coffee." Truth was the coffee here wasn't exactly the best. Ah, well.

"Brought your own coffee?" She asked, stifling out a laugh.

"Can you blame me?" I asked which made her snort.

A few seconds later, she handed me the bagels. I then turned on my heel back towards Trish but not before I was so rudely bumped into by someone, knocking me down in the process.

I cursed the unknown bumper under my breath before standing. When I looked up fully, my eyes widen.

It couldn't be. How? The same hair. The same eyes. That same smile.

"Hi," The person said suddenly, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Austin?"


End file.
